


Melt My Heart, Tinder Boy

by Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Yuuri, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Might turn smutty later on, Online Dating, Shy Victor, Victor spelled with a k, feel good stuff, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Viktor is a struggling writer in Chicago who is losing his passion for what he's famous for, but after a random tinder message catches his eye perhaps his career won't end in shambles after all. This tinder boy seems to be inspiring him to do a lot of things he normally wouldn't do.Modern!AU where they have different careers and such!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and it's actually based on how my girlfriend and I met sort of! Yuuri's first text is basically what my gf sent to me one day after I hadn't looked at the HER app for months! So enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment, and subscribe if you enjoy my stories and if you would like to see more content you can find my artwork on: etched-in-ice on tumblr :)
> 
> If you want more original works by me check out my professional tumblr: maitlandandco
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

[ _Hey! I forgot to swipe right on you earlier! Can’t believe I passed this cutie ;)_ ] YK

            Viktor stared at the screen, eyes reading over the message over and over again. That was…actually kind of cute?

            His phone dinged, and he saw a notification pop up at the top of his screen.

_Yuuri Katsuki liked you! Click here to say hi!_

            Well…what else was a man to do? Viktor clicked the notification and the screen changed to the profile of the same man who had sent him that flirtatious message. Yuuri Katsuki was twenty-four, an aspiring Olympian who had a major in theatre studies who focused in dance and musical theatre.

            Interesting man indeed. That explained the beautiful body he was seeing as he swiped through the pictures he had posted of himself. There were a few of him in performances, usually in the chorus doing dances but he looked _amazing_ in each one. The rest were photos of him with another man, presumably his friend, and photos of Japan and playbills from shows he had been in and shows he was seeing.

            The last photo made him do a double take though, the man was holding a silver medal at the grand prix final.

            “Holy shit….” Viktor breathed, leaning back on his couch.

            Viktor was twenty-seven, he had majored in creative writing in college and had skated competitively for a hobby for most of his life. He still did competitions and even made it to nationals a few times, but he never tried for the grand prix final solely because his passion was in creation. Creating stories was his life, he could put that story into his body and dance just as easily, but he felt more accomplished when he looked at a finished book or play he had written. It felt better to see his books on the shelves with fans waiting to read his next installment than standing on a podium with a cold piece of metal around his neck.

Every man to his own he supposed.

Another notification stopped him from daydreaming and he saw he had a message.

Viktor opened it.

[ _I see you like skating too! I’ve seen you on here a few times tbh!_ ] YK

How could he not respond? 

[ _Aww! I’m glad you think I’m cute! But you’re also pretty cute~ I’ve seen you a few times too!_ ] VN

He was an idiot. That sounded so fake, he probably just scared him off and-

[ _Do you like dogs?_ ] YK

He hadn’t scared him off!

[ _I love dogs! Here’s a picture of mine!!_ ] VN

[ _Image attached_ ] VN

            Viktor sent a picture of him and Makkachin smiling together in front of a Christmas tree, it was well into summer, but it was his favorite picture he had of them. Currently the standard brown poodle was sprawled out on the rug in the middle of the living room on her back, belly exposed and soft snores escaping her mouth.

            “Silly dog…” He chuckled.

[ _Omg…That is the cutest dog I’ve ever seen._ ] YK

[ _I also saw in your bio that you’re into anime and stuff…like the classics? Sailor Moon, Studio Ghibli films, etc. Those are so cool and they’re great at making me feel better after hard days._ ] YK

            Viktor was still trying to figure out what the man’s goal was here. Usually when others messaged him on Tinder it was for dick pics or one night stands. He had given up on the app and had forgotten to delete it in all honesty, so to see a notification wasn’t unusual. Yuuri’s message had been unusual though and had stood out, hence why the silver-haired beauty had clicked on it.

[ _I love Sailor Moon for the positivity! I always feel young again when I watch it…it motivates me. Studio Ghilbli makes me feel magical and like I’m not in this terrible world and that I have a chance at being happy, you know?_ ] VN

            “Viktor you’re a dumbass.” He sighed, setting his phone down. He had pressed send without even thinking about it. He couldn’t come off as a depressed little shit right now! This was someone interesting who had similar interests and was capturing his attention! When was the last time he had actually gone outside and socialized? Not since Chris had visited and that had been around Christmas.

            “Oh god…Makkachin I am a hermit! I’m a shut-in author just like Emily Dickinson!” He wailed dramatically. The poodle just thumped her tail on the ground happily to show she heard.

“Ugh….”

Ding!

Viktor had never dived for his phone faster. 

[ _Well…it says you’re a writer. The world we live in might not be happy, but you could create a world where you can be happy. You can escape in your art, I do that all the time with my performances!_ ] YK

He was attractive, interesting, AND motivational!

[ _You’re right…in fact, I think I can do that right now. I’ve been stuck on this story, well…on the creation of a story. I’ve had an idea and I didn’t know how to put it into words, but maybe I can try!_ ] VN

[ _Go for it! You can do it! Also sorry for the first message…that was my friend. I was too shy to say anything, but I’m really glad we started talking! You’re really cool…I hope we can be friends!_ ] YK

[ _Thank your friend for me, I was too shy as well! I thought you were cooler than me so I never said anything! Then again, I abandoned this app a few months back. We can be friends! I’d love to be! Thank you for inspiring me, Yuuri!_ ] VN

[ _No problem! Message you later, Viktor!_ ] YK

            Viktor opened his laptop with a smile on his face. He hadn’t felt this motivated in a while, and now he had something to look forward to besides meals and sleeping.

            He started with a beautiful wintery landscape, the scenery was draped in mist and frost with specks of color from the lush and red berries that grew throughout the land. But in the distance lay a castle, dark and looming, with walls made of obsidian and inside lay a prince with a heart as cold as the weather covering his land.

            “An ice prince…” Viktor breathed.

            “Makka it’s so cheesy! It’s like some beauty and the beast remake I can’t just…” He looked at his dog who was staring at him sleepily.

            “You’re right. Every story was based off of something, writers draw inspiration from everywhere! This is an original story and its mine. I just need to make it true to myself, I just need to write from the heart.” He huffed, putting his hands on the keyboard.

            “…. But I forgot how. Makka I’ve been making stupid straight romance novels for so long! I haven’t put passion into my works in years because horrible romance novels make money….” He flopped back on the couch, the blank word document blinking up at him.

            “Makka what should I do?” He whined, laying an arm over his face. He felt Makkachin begin licking his pant leg and he chuckled.

            “I should just write what I want instead of horrendous heterosexual erotica that I have no idea how to write since I am not, in fact, heterosexual?” He grinned.

            “I guess it’s a place to start. I haven’t shown any LGBT work since college…” He sat up again, fingers once again on the home keys of the key board.

            “Let’s melt the ice prince’s heart with the power of love!” He said in determination, looking at his phone where the screen was still open on Yuuri’s last message. He grabbed it really quick and typed something up before sending it and closing the screen to get to work.

 

 

[ _Thank you, Yuuri. Thank you so much! <3_] VN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and our darling Viktor has continued his conversations with the alluring Yuuri and finds himself more excited than he probably should be at the prospect of a physical meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and hits! You guys are awesome! Every kudos makes me happy! Here is chapter 2, they're short and sweet which is much different than my usual writing style lol. My brain is sitting here like- "only 5 pages? Oh no...Oh no you have to write 20!" and i'm trying to tell myself that "no, you don't have to write 20 pages per chapter omg."
> 
> Enjoy! If you enjoy my fandom content, feel free to check out my blog: etched-in-ice.tumblr.com  
> If you would like to see more original works you can find those at: maitlandandco.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thank you!

_Once upon a time there lay a frozen kingdom deep in the north, and in the center of it lay a castle of obsidian and ice. The city was quiet and the people friendly, the trees were covered in snow and the lakes frozen. It was a winter wonderland in every aspect except for one, the happiness of the people always seemed too forced. They were under the leadership of a strict ruler, a prince who was trying to keep peace as he cared for his sick parents. His parents had worked hard to keep the kingdom in line and the people satisfied, he had no mercy for any person who disrupted that peace._

_Due to this stress the prince had become as cold as his kingdom, his heart frozen into ice that seemed to be so thick no person could break it. He spent his days tending to his parents with the best doctors he could find, taking care of everything his parents usually oversaw. And at night he stood on his balcony, watching as the night passed. Sometimes he slept, but usually he just thought. His parents were all he had ever known, he had been alone for so long, he wasn’t sure he was ready to be completely alone._

_It was with this thought he had decided to seek out a companion, first he found a dog. A loving companion who grew with him and was loyal. And although the dog improved his mood some, it was not enough to melt his ice heart. He wore fake smiles and paraded himself around as expected, but deep down he was unhappy. He wondered if it was fate for him to feel this way._

_“_ Viktor?”

_He wanted-_

            “Viktor!”

            _The prince desired-_

“Hey!”

            “Oh, my goodness, what?” Viktor sighed, looking at the page he was stuck on. It had been a few days now, he and Yuuri had been messaging back and forth and he had continued writing his story. The prologue had come easily, the happy life of the prince before the illness took over his parents and left him in despair. Now he was having trouble continuing. A friend was visiting, a student of his coach’s ex-wife.

            “I’ve been calling you for like ten minutes. Take a break from your story. You know if you stress over it you’ll only make it horrible.” The blonde scoffed. Viktor sighed and saved what he had before leaning back in his chair. Yuri was right.

            “Is that all you wanted to say?” He hummed.

            “No, your dinner is burning.”

            “YURIO!” Viktor scrambled out of his office and dashed towards the kitchen, grabbing the pan with an oven mitten and putting it into the sink before turning the water on and dousing the small fire. Rice. How had he messed up rice?

            “How did you mess up rice?”

            “I was just asking myself the same thing…” He sighed.

            “Pizza?” Yuri hummed, getting his cell phone out.

            “Yeah. Yeah….” He murmured, throwing away the burnt remains of what was supposed to be the start of his healthy dinner.

            “Hawaiian?” Yuri inquired.

            “Sure, why not.” Viktor shrugged, opening windows to air out the apartment. While Yuri was typing in their order on his phone he decided to check his own cellular device. His eyes brightened to see a notification from Tinder.

[ _Hey! Just got back from practice…god I’m hungry. Lol_ ] YK

            Viktor grinned, attached was a selfie of Yuuri in his practice outfit. A black but fitted t-shirt with a blue stripe down the arm seams. His leggings were tight, and he had some sweat rolling down his neck as he smiled. _My god this man is beautiful…._ Viktor swooned softly to himself.

            “Old man, what are you grinning about over there?” He heard.

            “Nothing~” He cooed.

            “Bullshit, you never grin like that unless something great happens.”

            “Well, if you must know: I met this wonderful guy and-“

            “Nope. Don’t need to hear it. I’m good. Gross.” Yuri walked away, Viktor followed whining.

            “Yuri don’t you want to hear of my prince charming?” He asked.

            “No. Romance is gross. It just ends in heartbreak and it’s complicated, cats are where it’s at.” The other Russian boy defended.

            “Hmm…you say that now but-“

            “Uh uh! Every fucking adult swears to god I’ll change my mind, but I won’t! You hear me? I’ll stay single out of pure spite!” Yuri hissed. Viktor just chuckled and shrugged.

            “Whatever you think is best, dear~”

            “Don’t call me dear.” Yuri mumbled, collapsing onto the couch and busying himself in his phone.

[ _Nice photo ;) I just burned dinner so…that’s great. I’m having pizza now haha_ ] VN

            Viktor went and curled up in his chair, Makkachin by his feet, wagging her tail.

[ _Phhht. Nice on, Viktor. What kind of pizza are you having?_ ] YK

[ _Hawaiian! Though I hesitated to type that…it’s a rather controversial flavor._ ] VN

[ _What!? No, it’s amazing! The sweetness of the pineapple mixing with the savory taste of cheese and sauce? Beautiful._ ] YK

            Viktor laughed at the last response, hiding his face in his hands.

            “What?” Yuri griped.

            “He likes Hawaiian pizza too!” Viktor squealed. “Yurio I haven’t had this much fun talking to a stranger in years!”

            “Yurio? Ex-fucking-cuse me?”

            “Well…this man’s name is Yuuri! The names are pronounced differently but I figured I’d give you a nickname!” Viktor rationalized.

            “…Why wouldn’t you just give your crush the nickname instead?” Yuri deadpanned.

            “Because he has a few nicknames already! Prince charming, hot hot tater tot, katsudamn, dear, honey bear-“

            “Enough. Fuck, you’re so gay.” Yuri stood up.

            “Oh? Are you saying that’s _wrong_?” Viktor teased.

            “I don’t give a shit who you’re fucking, just keep your goo goo eyes and sighs away from me. I’m going to the guest room.” He mumbled, heading out of the room. Viktor laughed, shaking his head. Yuri was sixteen, young and rebellious, a classic teenager. He was rather kind deep down he just wanted to keep the tough visage he had cultivated for himself. Viktor understood, but Yuri also knew that Viktor was family to him and would always be there to support him.

[ _Sorry, I’m a bit of a foodie. Heh?_ ] YK

[ _Viktor_?] YK

            Viktor looked down at the text messages and gasped, he hadn’t meant to ignore the other at all.

[ _I was talking to a friend! Ah! Sorry!_ ] VN

[ _Being a foodie is great! I love food! I just wish I could cook better, I’m honestly horrid when it comes to cooking lol_ ] VN

[ _Perhaps I’ll teach you then?_ ] YK

[ _Really? You’d do that?_ ] VN

[ _Of course! I’ve had a blast talking to you these past few days!_ ] YK

            Viktor swooned again, grinning down at Makkachin.

            “I really like the idea of this guy Makka…I want to know him more.” He said, Makkachin licked her chops and yawned.

            “I know, I bore you as well with my talk of love. I can’t help it. I’m a hopeless romantic kind of gay.” Viktor hummed, looking back down at his phone.

            “The idea of having someone like me for who I am…not my name and brand, is just so exciting. Yuuri hasn’t mentioned my books once, maybe he’s never even read them. To Yuuri, I could be a normal man who isn’t a beloved skating figure in Russia or an erotica novel writer in Chicago. I still can’t believe I left skating behind and moved all the way to America to learn writing…but you know Makka, I don’t regret a thing.” Viktor monologued, reaching down and petting the poodle before responding to Yuuri.

[ _Me too! You’re really fun to talk to and you make my day, Yuuri! :)_ ] VN

[ _Really? That means so much!_ ] YK

[ _Hey, Viktor? Can I ask you something?_ ] YK

[ _Sure! What is it?_ ] VN

[ _Are you free this Friday? Maybe we could go get tea or something? I know a pretty good place and it has some nice snacks there too!_ ] YK

            Viktor put his phone down and paced around the room. Did he just get asked out on a date? Was it a date? Was he over thinking things? He was just so excited!

            “Pizza’s here. Got the call. You owe me eighteen bucks by the way.” Yuri said as he came out of the guest room.

            “What are you dancing about?” The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

            “I got asked out on a date!! I think…” Viktor admitted.

            “What do you mean, you think?” He pouted.

            “He asked if I was free for tea on Friday.” Viktor clarified.

            “I didn’t hear the word ‘date’ in that sentence, so it’s not a date. Just treat it as meeting a new friend and you’ll be fine.” Yuri began to head towards the front door.

            “Wow, for someone who hates romance you sure know how to give some good advice when it comes to it.” Viktor said, meaning it.

            “S-Shut up! I was just trying to get you to stop gushing over this stupid guy! God…” He growled, heading out to grab the pizza.

[ _I am now! I’d love to! Just send me the address and we can meet there~ I’m excited to meet you!_ ] VN

[ _Me too! Here it is!_ ] YK

            Viktor saw the attached image come in, it had the picture of the front of the building along with the address.

            “Tea Vibe…” Viktor hummed, smiling softly.

[ _I look forward to it~_ ] VN


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date has arrived and Viktor has never been so nervous before! Even though he writes horrible romance for a living, his hetero-erotica's won't help him on this date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual dialogue from my gf and I's first date is in here, I bet you can spot it lol! Erica, this story is dedicated to you and I love you so much! 
> 
> There's a musical reference in here! Name the reference, song, and musical it is from and you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter!

            It had officially been a week since he had met Yuuri, it was Friday and that late afternoon he would be meeting the other for tea and snacks at “Tea Vibe”. To keep himself busy and distracted from his nerves Viktor had decided that would finish two chapters by weeks’ end, and he was damn close, close enough to consider it done. He had fifty pages total right now, and he was proud of himself. Never before had a story come so naturally to him as he sat at his computer, he even had a playlist on Spotify that helped keep his mind in the world of the story that he had created.

            The Ice Prince was named Ivan, whose parents were ill and possibly dying, causing his heart to harden as he focused on the tasks of running the nation of Derksinder alone. His only companion was his dog, a loyal Akita who was large and white as snow. The prologue was describing the situation, much of which had been inspired by Viktor’s own feelings of loneliness. The first chapter was Ivan going through his daily schedule, his sassy thoughts and dim outlook towards the future, and the fateful encounter with the main love interest:

            _Yuuri_.

            “Dammit. I typed it again.” Viktor mumbled, backspacing. It wasn’t the first time he had typed Yuuri instead of Misaki, and he blushed every time he made the mistake. Misaki was a foreigner from the land of Ylendsun, an island that was close to the mainland that Derksinder resided on. He had come to learn of their culture and perhaps start some trading routes as his father back in Ylendsun was a merchant. Ivan and Misaki run into each other and when they pick up their things Misaki accidentally took Ivan’s wallet, thinking it was his own. The guards had of course not been happy to find out that the man who had bumped into Ivan had not only touched their prince but stolen from him too.

            “Oh my god you’re talking out loud again.” Yuri groaned from the couch. Viktor sat up straighter and looked over.

            “Am I? Sorry!” He laughed.

            “No no…keep going.”

            “Yura? Are you saying you find this plot… _interesting_?” Viktor teased.

            “Just shut up and talk about chapter two! Jesus!”

            Viktor laughed again and turned back to his computer, nodding as he opened up the document to review it.

            “Chapter two starts from Misaki’s point of view, he is trying to get into the castle to return the wallet he accidentally stole but ends up getting arrested in the process, Ivan then hears of it and dismisses it before he sees that his wallet has more money in it than it had before. So, he asks for the prisoner to be brought forward and he questions this. Misaki explains that he felt bad for having made such a mistake and donated to the Prince to apologize. It was such a small action, and Ivan decides to give back the money that was donated, which his advisor is shocked by because Ivan is known to be rather selfish. He releases Misaki on one condition…he visits daily to speak with him about Ylendsun as he has not had the chance to study abroad or visit with foreign ambassadors. Misaki agrees, and I was going to end the chapter with their first meeting. How does that sound?”

            He watched as Yuri sat up and thought for a moment, he nodded eventually.

            “Yeah. I think that’s good. Have Misaki be like ‘Oh we’ll have our first lesson now’ or something and then he starts with the history of this len…son- “

            “Ylendsun.” Viktor corrected.

            “…yeah whatever. That place, and Ivan is like…. really interested by it. So, you can end the chapter of him thinking about Misaki and this land he’s never been too, he’s feeling inspired for the first time in a long time.” The blonde suggested. Viktor’s eyes widened, and he got up, running over to Yuri and hugging him.

            “Yura you’re a genius! YES! That’s what’s going to happen! I’m going to write it now!” He said excitedly.

            “Or later. Don’t you have to meet that other Yuuri at the tea place soon?” Yuri hummed.

            “What time is it?”

            “Five.” Viktor’s face paled.

            “I have to start getting ready!” He wailed, running towards the bathroom.

            “Gay!” Yuri called.

            “Yeah! And???” Viktor called back.

            For once Viktor heard Yuri laugh and he grinned. The other had been staying over a lot more recently, not that Viktor minded. He wondered if something was happening at home that he didn’t want to deal with. The younger boy didn’t have parents around, much like Viktor, and between Viktor and Yuri’s coaches he had his own little family.

            He showered and decided to do ‘the works’. He washed his hair, conditioned it twice, shaved in important areas such as the legs (because he liked how smooth they felt, society be damned) and bikini area. What if things got steamy? He wanted to be perfect for the other if he could! He knew he was getting much too wound up about this, shaving only happened on very special occasions after all.

            After thirty minutes in the shower he blew dried his hair and put on the outfit he had picked from last night: tight, black jeans with a blue turtleneck that had a silver bear in the middle. He slipped on his converse and looked in the mirror. Casual yet chic…

            “Viktor it’s quarter ‘til six!” Yuri yelled.

            “Shit.” Viktor grabbed his phone and saw he had some texts from the other.

            [ _Sorry!! I’m running late! I should be there a little after six. Rehearsal ran late today…dance call._ ] YK

            Viktor felt relieved that he wouldn’t be the only one running a bit late. Chicago traffic could be a nightmare and he knew parking was going to be hell.

            [ _No worries! Just text me when you get there!_ ] VN

            “Okay, I’m leaving! I don’t know when I’ll be back, but you know where I’ll be and I’ll text you updates so you know I’m not being murdered by Tinder Boy. Leftover pizza in the fridge and I know you can cook so you’ll be okay.” Viktor said as he grabbed his keys.

            “Cool. Don’t get murdered though because then I’m stuck with your dog.” Yuri hummed, Makkachin curled up in his lap.

            “Oh yeah, because you _hate_ Makkachin.” He snickered.

            “Just go have fun, oh my god.”

            Laughing, Viktor shut the door behind him. This was it. Time for his first date.

            “No. Just meeting a new friend! Not a date…not a date…” He kept mumbling to himself.

 

_20 minutes later_

 

            “Definitely a date. Definitely a date.” Viktor breathed as he walked up to Tea Vibe, seeing Yuuri by the door. He was dressed in a tight red t-shirt and grey skinny jeans, and it seemed he still had makeup on from his rehearsal because he had some nice, glossy, nude colored lipstick and eyeliner with mascara.

            “Yuuri!” He called, running up and grinning down at him.

            “You’re taller than I thought. Oh my god.” Yuuri chuckled, blushing.

            “Sorry…s-stage makeup. I was so worried on being late that I forgot to take it off.” He confessed, pushing a strand of his hair back into the slicked back style he had it in.

            “You look amazing, and you’re not super short! Only a few inches shorter than me. You’re amazing.” Viktor replied, opening the door for him.

            “Shall we?” He asked and saw Yuuri smile.

            “My treat.” The other insisted, and Viktor felt his heart stop. How could he make the other pay for him?

            “A-Are you sure? I can get myself!” He said as he rushed in after him. Yuuri smirked and held open the door, Viktor felt his heart skip a beat at the way his lips quirked so smoothly.

            “Of course, I’m sure. Don’t worry. I like treating people~” He assured. Viktor swallowed nodded before going inside. He stared at the menu in slight intimidation, he hadn’t been here before.

            “Um…what would you recommend?” Viktor asked, glancing at the man.

            “Anything with coconut milk is delicious.” Yuuri said as he went up to the counter. Viktor decided to take that suggestion and looked at the options. Coconut milk tea…. why not? He told Yuuri what he wanted and Yuuri ordered his own drink with a few orders of Edamame for them to share.

            They took their ticket and took a seat in the middle of the little tea shop, and Viktor then realized he had no idea what to do in this sort of situation. Here he had a beautiful man in front of him, a man who was interesting and was interested in him, and he had no idea where to start.

            “You’re from Russia.” Yuuri seemed to state more than ask. Viktor blushed and nodded rather vigorously.

            “да!” He replied in his native tongue, liking the way Yuuri’s cheeks reddened some.

            “I moved here a few years back to get a masters in writing, now I work out of Chicago and make a living from it.” Viktor explained simply. Yuuri seemed to relax and nodded, leaning forward on the table with his elbows.

            “I came here to train for the Olympics and such, my coach is amazing and flew me out all the way from Japan. I’ve also been here a few years, I live with my roommate who’s here for similar reasons and we went to college together and after we graduated we decided to stay in Chicago and continue competing for our respective countries and just base ourselves out of the US since we train here.” He said in return. Viktor was smitten.

            “An Olympian…. wow~” He swooned.

            “W-Well, not yet! I haven’t officially gotten in yet…my roommate has! I’m hoping this year will be the year!”

            “You’ll do it! I just know you will!” Viktor said. “Hey, Yuuri…you do theatre stuff too, right?” He asked.

            “Yes! My college had a cool program and I decided it would be fun…I fell in love. Theatre and figure skating really aren’t that different. Both require dance in some respects, themes, performing, etc. So, it wasn’t that hard of a transition. And doing dances in the chorus helped keep my body in shape and I got a new experience from it! I make money by choreographing different musicals around the Chicago area and I even perform in some shows! Right now, I’m in _Pippin_ and my god is the dancing killing me…” He sighed, chuckling.

            “But I love it. Good ol’ Fosse, nothing makes you sore as a dancer than a Fosse routine.” Yuuri grinned.

            “Fosse?” Viktor questioned. That sounded like someone important, he wanted to sound smarter to the other. Why did he want to impress Yuuri so much?

            “Bob Fosse is a HUGE name in theatre because of his amazing choreography, he’s dead now. But he’s pretty important to us. You said you were a writer?” The other asked, his eyes sparkling. Such beautiful, caramel colored eyes with a hint of chocolate…

            “Yes!” Viktor squeaked, bringing himself back to earth.

            “What do you write?”

            “You’ll laugh.” Viktor said shyly.

            “No, come on! Tell me!” Yuuri grinned.

            “Erotica…” He confessed.

            “No!”

            “Yes!”

            “What kind?” The other asked eagerly. Viktor blinked, usually people thought that was off-putting.

            “You know those horrible romance books that women love to read by the pool side? With the really detailed covers of women with their boobs out and strong chiseled men behind them? Hairy chests?” Viktor asked.

            “…Oh my god. You write those!?” Yuuri laughed.

            “Sort of!” He grabbed his phone and looked up one of his most recent publications. When Yuuri looked at the picture he stopped laughing and stared.

            “One Night in Bangkok…I have this one.” Yuuri gasped, blushing deeply. Viktor’s covers were subtler. The cover was a nice landscape photo of Bangkok instead of the hyper detailed and hyper masculine men others used.

            “Yes~” Viktor said.

            “You’re Viktor _Nikiforov_?” Yuuri asked.

            “In the flesh.” He smiled.

            “Oh my god I’m speaking to my favorite author and I didn’t even know it.” He laughed nervously.

            “Really? I-I’m your favorite author?” Viktor was blown away. To have older women tell him that was common, but for someone of Yuuri’s age to enjoy his writings? That was new! Viktor was famous for not really showing his face as an author. Not many people picked up on the fact that the Russian skating legend Viktor Nikiforov dropped off the planet and suddenly an author of the same name appeared. He had never really made it past nationals so why would the world focus on him? As an author the world was more interested though and so he kept his face hidden for his own sake.

            “Yes! I love your stories! Sure they can be cheesy but after a long day…. i-it’s nice to see a happy ending.” Yuuri confessed. Viktor swallowed and smiled at him widely.

            “Thank you…that really means a lot coming from you.” He said.

            “Order 397!” Viktor was quick to grab the ticket and get up. He needed to stretch his legs.

            After he brought the drinks back they began talking more and more, they didn’t stop. Yuuri loved anime and American cartoons, as did Viktor, they both found joy in the artistic styles from the animations and the stories they told. They both loved to read, they both had skated when they were younger but Yuuri made a career out of his sport while Viktor had moved on to other passions. Both enjoyed theatre, Viktor just wasn’t as educated as Yuuri was since he didn’t study it as intensely as the other. Both had similar political views and spent a good few hours talking about current world news and their varying opinions on the matter, he learned about Yuuri’s family in Japan. His parents seemed and sweet and his sister was protective, Yuuri’s laugh made his smile wider.

            When people began staring at them they decided to move and began walking outside until Viktor spotted a Coldstone Creamery.

            “Let’s get ice cream!” He grinned.

            “Sure!” Yuuri laughed. Without even thinking about it Viktor reached down and held the other’s hand as he led him to the shop. Once inside he saw the time and froze.

            “I forgot to text my friend.” He said suddenly. It was past eight!

            “Shit! Me too!” Yuuri grabbed his own phone too.

            “Your friends think I’d murder you?” Viktor laughed.

            “Yeah, same for you?”

            “Yeah!” Viktor had five texts from Yuri, all asking if he was dead. Once he responded he grinned at the other.

            “My treat this time.” He said, offering his hand and internally squealing when Yuuri took it.

            “Are you sure?” Yuuri asked.

            “Positive.”

            They grabbed their ice cream and Viktor made another discovery. He himself loved sweets, he loved vanilla and chocolate and cookie dough and caramel. Yuuri was simple and preferred sweets that had fruits in them and weren’t so intense.

            “So, you’re saying you also used to watch Hetalia, that stupid ass show, and you shipped Spamano?” Viktor asked.

            “Totally. I thought their dynamic was amazing and probably the healthiest relationship in the fandom.” Yuuri replied before popping a strawberry into his mouth.

            “SAME! They’re married even! There was a proposal! Romano said yes in his own way!” Viktor shrieked practically. Yuuri agreed loudly using a hum as he chewed before swallowing.

            “THANK YOU! Holy shit I can’t believe I found the only other nerd in this city. And by nerd, I mean someone who is both appreciative of the content but not fanatic in a creepy way.” Yuuri said.

            “Yeah, me too! I usually keep my nerdy side to myself. As a writer I like to come off as all educated and literature savvy, you know?”

            “Well, if you want to nerd out you can come over and we’ll Netflix and chill some sailor moon or something.” Yuuri offered. Viktor finished his ice cream and wiped his mouth.

            “I’d really like that…” He murmured sweetly.

            “…. I really like you.” Yuuri blurted out, making Viktor blush for the millionth time that night.

            “M-Me too! You’re really cute…super adorable…and handsome…and pretty.” Viktor wanted to keep throwing out synonyms for beautiful but found he was giggling too much.

            “So…this is a date?” Yuuri asked shyly.

            “If you want it to be.” Viktor replied.

            “I-I mean if you want it to be I wouldn’t mind that.” Yuuri chuckled.

            “I’d love that.” Viktor cooed.

            “Then…we’re on a date. A…four-hour date. Viktor it’s ten.” He laughed. Viktor looked at his phone and just shook his head.

            “Time flies when you’re having fun I suppose.” He looked around and realized that the ice cream shop was empty save for the workers who were cleaning up. The table he and Yuuri were at was the only table not cleaned.

            “Y-Yuuri I think they’re closed.” He said as he stood, throwing away their things.

            “I’m so sorry!” Yuuri wailed, embarrassed as an employee just laughed at them.

            “You guys were so cute on your date! It’s fine! Take your time!” The woman said, and Viktor felt his heart soar knowing someone supported them and gave a small gesture of kindness towards them.

            “Thank you so much…!” He called to the workers before leaving with the other, looking at the night sky devoid of stars thanks to light pollution. Chicago.

            “I don’t want it to end. I feel like we’re in our own little world.” Viktor murmured.

            “It doesn’t have to.” Yuuri reminded him, looking up at the other with a smile.

            “We can have another date. But I should probably go home, I have rehearsal at 9am.” He sighed.

            “Let me walk you to your car?” Viktor asked, taking his hand.

            “With pleasure~” Yuuri cooed.

            Yuuri was right, Viktor realized. This didn’t have to be it. They could have another date, and another, and another. They could have thousands of dates if they so wished! He could see Yuuri again and again, he didn’t have to be lonely. He walked hand in hand with Yuuri, swinging their arms gently and when they got to his car he smiled widely, heart racing.

            “I’ll drive you to your car~ You’re in the garage, right?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded, getting in. More time with Yuuri? He wasn’t going to complain.

            Yuuri turned on the radio and Viktor let out a cry of happiness as one of his favorite songs of the past came on.

            “Early 2000s music? Yuuri this is amazing! It must be fate! I can’t believe we found each other!”

            “Thank the wine. I was drunk when I sent you that first message. I was too shy to send you anything before hand, I thought you were too good looking for me.” Yuuri confessed, stopping at a red light.

            “What? I thought the same thing! I had seen you once before, but I figured that you were into athletics and stuff and wouldn’t want to hang around a hermit writer like myself.”

            “Are you kidding? I love being a hermit. Sitting inside all day? Yes please.” Yuuri said, driving across the intersection when the light turned green.

            Before Viktor knew it they were at his car and he frowned softly.

            “Thank you, Yuuri. This was really fun~” He said, debating on whether or not to lean over and give the other a kiss.

            “Thank you, Viktor! This was amazing…I really want to see you again soon.” Yuuri said, and Viktor decided ‘ _fuck it_ ’ and leaned over, kissing his cheek quickly. Yuuri was quiet for a moment before he returned the gesture, and Viktor felt his soul ignite in beautiful embers of love.

            “I’ll see you again soon, cutie~ Drive safe, text me when you get home!” Viktor said, shutting the door afterwards. He waited until Yuuri drove off before getting in his car. He locked it and put his seatbelt on before laughing loudly and hiding his face in his hands.

            “I can’t believe this!” He screamed happily, turning on his music and just grinning at the ceiling of his car.

            “Oh…I think I’m in love already…”

           

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switch of POV, Yuuri is having Viktor over for dinner. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO THE AUTHOR IS A FREAKING IDIOT AND DIDN'T REALIZE THE CHAPTER DIDN'T UPLOAD CORRECTLY ALSO THIS SEMESTER ALMOST KILLED ME AND I'M QUESTIONING MY LIFE CHOICES IN COLLEGE AND I GRADUATE IN MAY BUT IT'S FINE HAVE SOME GAYS THEY MAKE OUT THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Please forgive me
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS TO Katnor FOR GUESSING THE CORRECT MUSICAL IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!  
> The answer: One Night in Bangkok from the musical Chess  
> It's a great musical, go look it up! And some of the characters are Russian ;) I thought it would fit.

Ch. 4

Yuuri’s POV

 

            “I can’t believe you went on a date with your favorite author.” Phichit said in disbelief for the millionth time.

            “Phicchiiiiitt! I know…I embarrassed myself so much! He probably thinks I’m some crazed fan…” Yuuri whined, staring at his phone, it had been three days since the date and Viktor hadn’t responded in a while. What if he had scared him off? Had he come on too strong?

            “Stop it.” He heard.

            “Stop what?” Yuuri looked up at his friend.

            “That! Stop worrying! You’re fine! You mentioned his books what…once? Trust me, I’m sure he’s not creeped out. You’re over-thinking things, like usual.” His friend huffed. Yuuri sighed and put his phone on the counter so he could check on the pasta he was boiling for lunch.

            “You’re right.” He admitted as he stirred the noodles.

            “Aren’t I always?”

            “You’re on thin ice Chulanont.” Phichit cackled and came up next to him, grabbing a pot.

            “I’m going to warm up the sauce.” He said, starting his battle with the spaghetti sauce lid.

            “The noodles aren’t done yet.” Yuuri pointed out.

            “I hate feeling useless so we’re starting the sauce now.” Was all Phichit said as he finally popped the lid open and gave a shout of victory. Yuuri shook his head and chuckled, putting the lid back on the pot and setting a timer for five minutes.

            He was still in shock himself, he had never dreamed of going on a date with the author he had had his sexual awakening to. Viktor’s stories were cheesy and cliché, but they captured his heart all the same, they were a guilty pleasure of sorts. He could always escape to them when he had rough days and know that in the end the characters would be okay.

            “So…did you guys make out?” He about spit his water out that he was drinking, lowering his cup and setting it on the counter.

            “Phi oh my god. No! It was the first date! I have class!” He complained.

            “Hmmm….”

            “Okay I don’t have class. But no, we didn’t make out. But we did kiss each other’s cheek. And hold hands…” He confessed.

            “I’ll start the wedding invitations~” Phichit teased.

            “Phi!” Yuuri screeched in embarrassment once more. It was then he heard his phone buzz and he heard the other laugh at how quickly he dove across the counter to grab it, almost knocking his cup of water down in the process.

            “Is it lover boy~?” He heard from across the kitchen.

            “Yes!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly, looking over the text with great relief.

[ _Sorry!!! I got caught up in writing, I was so inspired after our date I just…couldn’t stop! I’m a quarter way into my new book~ How are you doing, baby?_ ] VN

            He had called him baby, Yuuri thought his heart was about to explode.

            “What? Did he send you some lewd pictures?”

            “No! We’re not there yet! But if he does send me a dick pic I’ll be sure to let you know.” Yuuri huffed, sitting on the counter as he typed up his response.

[ _That’s okay! I was worried I scared you off or something honestly ^^” I’m doing well though! I’m glad you were inspired! What’s your new book about? Or is it a secret?_ ] YK

            “One minute on the timer by the way.” Phichit said languidly as he stirred the pasta sauce on the stove top. The smells of tomatoes began to fill the room.

            “Mhm…thanks buddy.”

[ _Well…I can tell you this: It’s unlike anything I’ve ever written before! I’m sure my readers and my publishers will be really shocked lol!_ ] VN

[ _Wow! I’m excited to read it!_ ] YK

[ _You should be! You were the one that inspired it after all <3_] VN

            Yuuri once again thought his heart was going to burst, he was going to need to see a doctor for heart palpitations soon if Viktor kept this up.

            “Phichit oh my god. Phichit oh my god. Phichit.” Yuuri nagged, hopping off the counter and bouncing over to his best friend.

            “Oh my god, what?” Phichit laughed, putting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders to stop him from bouncing.

            “Viktor said I inspired his new book!” He squealed, showing him the text. Phichit took his phone to keep it steady as he read it, eyes widening before he laughed in glee.

            “Dude, he totally based a character off you! You’re going to be in an erotic adult novel! You’ll get to see yourself as this beautiful man sweeping a woman with silver hair off her feet~” He snickered.

            “He said it’s unlike anything he’s ever written before, maybe it’s not erotic? I don’t know, I guess we’ll wait and find out.” Yuuri murmured excitedly, texting Viktor back again.

[ _Really? I’m really honored! Thank you so much? How did I inspire you though?_ ] YK

            The response was almost immediate.

[ _I can’t put my finger on it, but as I began speaking to you I felt this motivational spark I haven’t felt in many years. But I know it was you, you keep surprising me in different ways, Yuuri. So, thank you!_ ] VN

[ _No need to thank me, Viktor. I’m just happy to be there for you, I like being by your side : ) Hey, when are you next free?_ ] YK

            “I just asked him on another date.” Yuuri said, realizing Phichit had turned off the timer and was draining the noodles.

            “When did that happen?”

            “When you were gushing to me about being the inspiration for Viktor’s book. I saw it at ten seconds, so I just turned off the timer and took it off the burner.” Phichit chuckled.

            “You were so caught up in being in loooovee~” He finished. Yuuri covered his face and blushed.

            “Phi stop teasing me!” He giggled. His phone buzzed, and he looked at it once more.

[ _I’m free tonight actually! Being a writer means making your own schedule~ mostly…I have a publishing meeting tomorrow at 8am. Gross._ ] VN

[ _Great! Since you have to get up early we can just chill somewhere, want to come over for dinner?_ ] YK

[ _Sure! That sounds fun! :D Just send me the address? I’ll be over around 6ish? 7?_ ] VN

[ _6 is fine! See you then~ I’m excited to see you again <3_] YK

            “Sooo? What’s the plan with lover boy?” Phichit hummed, peeking over his shoulder.

            “He’s coming over for dinner tonight at 6.” Yuuri replied, shutting the screen off before Phichit could snoop anymore. He loved his friend but man he could be nosy.

            “Oh? So, I get to meet mister wonderful?” He grinned.

            “Only if you behave.” Yuuri teased.

            “Cool! So, the hamsters…?”

            “Stay in their cages Phichit…” Yuuri deadpanned.

            “Awww! Come on, Yuuri! You know they need their space! They haven’t been out all daaayyy!” Phichit whined.

            “Then go let them out into their little cardboard colosseum now! Viktor could be allergic is all I’m saying, if he’s not then you can bring them out.” He assured. Phichit was over the moon to hear that and raced to go and make sure the little cardboard cage that they had made together was still in good shape. He sighed and shook his head fondly, where would he be without Phichit?

 

~That Evening~

            It was a little after six when Viktor knocked, Yuuri had rushed to the door dressed in a big sweatshirt and comfortable shorts. But when he opened the door Viktor stood there in a business suit.

            “A bit overdressed for the occasion don’t you think?” He teased. Viktor actually blushed before smiling and stepping inside.

            “I was at the publishing company today, I was pitching my new book to them before the meeting tomorrow morning.” He explained, taking off his shoes and suit jacket.

            “Oh wow! How did that go?” He asked excitedly, leading him to the living room.

            “Well! They were excited that I was willing to broaden my horizons and they can’t wait to see a draft! I didn’t tell them the main secret though~” Viktor put a finger to his lips and winked.

            “Can you tell me the secret?” Yuuri asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

            “Hmm…. I don’t knooooww….” Viktor said slowly.

            “Please Viktor???” Yuuri begged.

            “How about if you get me some comfy clothes I’ll tell you, sound like a deal?” The ebony-haired man smiled and nodded.

            “Deal! Here, follow me!” He grabbed Viktor’s hand and led him down the small hall to his room, he went to his closet and looked for one of his bigger sweatshirts.

            “You’re lucky I love my sweatshirts way too big for me, I love swimming in them. So, they’ll fit you just right!” Yuuri pulled out a blue one he hadn’t worn in a while and handed it to Viktor before looking for some leggings or softer pants.

            “Thank you!” Viktor chirped, taking off his clothes so he could change. It was then, of course, that Yuuri heard Phichit knock before walking in.

            “Well, well, well…did I walk in on something?” Phichit smirked, waggling his eyebrows. Yuuri shook his head and laughed.

            “You are such a pervert, oh my god. No! I’m letting him borrow some of my clothes is all.” Yuuri chuckled.

            “Okaaayyy…just make sure you two are safe.” Phichit winked before pulling out his phone.

            “What are we doing for dinner? It’s takeout night! We have Chinese, Thai, Indian, Italian, Pizza…what are we feeling? I’ll go and get it!” His friend offered. Yuuri though for a moment and shrugged.

            “You know…I haven’t had Chinese in a while, what do you think about that, Viktor?” He asked, turning to see the other slipping his leggings on.

            “Hm? Oh! I’m fine with anything~ Just not Mexican. Too spicy for me.” He chuckled.

            “Wow, your boyfriend is so white.” Phichit laughed.

            “I’m Russian, of course I’m white! Do you see this?” Viktor retaliated playfully, holding out his arm. “You can see my veins!”

            Phichit moved closer and stared in awe.

            “Wow…you can. Yuuri, I think you’re dating a vampire.”

            “Well if that’s the case then he can bite my neck anytime.” Yuuri winked, Viktor swooned and fell onto his bed dramatically.

            “Yuuri! Such Eros! I’m going to be seduced in no time!” He wailed before sitting up and winking as well.

            “You two are dorks, alright…I’m heading to get some Chinese, be back soon.” Phichit said before waving and leaving them alone.

            “So... you don’t like Mexican?” Yuuri asked, sitting down next to him.

            “No…don’t have it too often either.”

            “That’s a shame, but I think I can introduce you to a Mexican place you’ll really like. Not all of it is spicy.” He told him. Viktor glanced at the other curiously.

            “Not Chipotle or Qdoba?” He questioned.

            “Nope! A local place owned by a family who immigrated here over ten years ago.” Yuuri smiled. “Phichit and I go there a few times a month and it’s always delicious, the family is so sweet as well. Sometimes I dog sit for them.” He hummed.

            “Awww! How sweet!” Viktor cooed, sitting with his legs crossed on Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri admired the way Viktor’s hair seemed to fall so elegantly over the right side of his face. Well…his right, Viktor’s left.

            “Yeah…a-anyways!” Yuuri stood up, he needed to get it together, they had been on one date! He couldn’t just jump the man!

….

Could he?

            “Yuuri?” The other inquired, Yuuri turned towards him again.

            “Sorry! Just…- “

            “Nervous?” Viktor finished. The shorter male tilted his head.

            “How did you know?”

            “You were wringing your hands together and your eyes are as big as an owl’s~” Viktor teased, also standing. Yuuri blushed and covered his face in embarrassment.

            “Nooo! You can’t see me like this!” He whined, Viktor only laughed and gently pulled his hands from his face.

            “Like what? Cute?”

            “Husshhh, no, all flustered and gross.” Yuuri replied. Viktor just shook his head though, Yuuri was lost for words.

            “You’re gorgeous and I love your blush.” The pale-haired man said, leaning closer. Yuuri felt his brain go into overdrive. Was this a kiss? Did Viktor want a kiss? How long until Phichit got back?

 _Enough time to kiss him._ His mind reasoned, and that was good enough for Yuuri Katsuki.

            He closed the distance between them and kissed Viktor with just a little force, enough to surprise him but nothing that screamed desperate. He hadn’t kissed in a long time, so he only hoped he wasn’t eating the other’s face off. But by the way Viktor was responding he wasn’t the only one who was enjoying the kiss.

            Viktor’s arms looped around his waist within seconds of their lips meeting, returning it eagerly and bodies pressing close. It was simple, it was slow, and it made Yuuri’s face feel like it was on fire. They pulled away and Viktor giggled.

            “What?” Yuuri inquired.

            “Nothing~ I’m just happy.” He purred, diving back in for a second kiss. Yuuri was elated to hear the praise. So, he of course let that go to his head, if he was doing so good now, why not see how far he could go? Things like this developed naturally, if they wanted to stop, they would. So Yuuri tilted his head a little further, Viktor getting the memo and doing the same, before he let his tongue creep out and slide along Viktor’s lower lip.

            He thought his heart would explode when the man parted his lips easily, he didn’t think he’d get this far. What next? What next? He dove into his memories, recalling what he had seen in movies, pornos, and what he had imagined in fanfictions he had read. That would work right? So he went for it. Yuuri shoved his tongue in Viktor’s mouth and felt their teeth clack and it was the most awkward thing he had ever experienced in his life.

            Thank god Viktor pulled away.

            But he was laughing.

            Why was he was laughing?

            “I’m sorry!” Yuuri breathed, covering his face again. Oh god what had he done?

            “You haven’t frenched before, have you?” Viktor giggled.

            “N-No…I mean, yes? Technically?”

            “What do you mean technically?” Viktor asked, tilting his head. Yuuri lowered his hands and shrugged.

            “When I was in high school I stayed the night at a friend’s house and when I was trying to sleep he crawled over me and kissed me and then just…shoved his tongue in. So uh…that was my first kiss. Ta dah?” Yuuri explained, giving some jazz hands.

            “Holy shit, Yuuri!” Viktor laughed.

            “I know, weird right?”

            “It’s okay! So, you’re not the best at French kissing, so what?” Viktor leaned closer, cupping his face in his cheeks.

            “That just means we have to practice more, and what better way to practice then through experience?” He winked, making Yuuri swoon this time. He swallowed and nodded, pecking his lips a few times.

            “I really like kissing you, Viktor.” He confessed shyly.

            “I like kissing you too, Yuuri…I really like spending time with you too.” Viktor murmured, hugging him close. Being in Viktor’s arms felt safe, it was warm and when he usually shied away from contact with Viktor he seemed to seek it. He hugged him back and laid his head on his strong chest, closing his eyes. They sat there for a good while, just enjoying each other’s comfort and embrace until they heard the door unlock.

            “Lovebirds! Come get some food!” Phichit called, Yuuri chuckled and lifted his head, eyes warm with adoration and affection towards the Russian man he was seeing.

            “Shall we go eat?” He asked.

            “Yes~ Let’s go eat.” Viktor cooed.


End file.
